Love The Way You Lie
by VictoriousLove
Summary: Jade West is in an abusive relationship with Andre Harris. When she becomes friends with Beck Oliver will he be able to get her out? And what will happen when an unexpected problem comes along? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

Jade loves her boyfriend. But, she hates him even more. Andre isn't exactly Mr. Perfect. He hits her. She's thrown around. And today was the day she got hurt the worst. Andre had never dared to touch her neck. Today he did. He slammed her into a wall. He punched her, kicked her. Everytime he did it he promised to never do it again. He lied. He told her she would be better off dead. Eventually she started to believe it. She wanted to die. And when she opened her locker and looked in her mirror at the red rings on her neck. She knew she was one step closer. People underestimate Jade West. She doesn't like pain. She is a normal girl. She falls in love like any girl would. And in this case, she wishes she never did. She had no intention of speaking to anyone today. Not that she ever talked to anyone anyway. Burbank high didn't exactly have the most interesting people. She looked in her mirror once again at the rings around her neck. Perfect little paintings of her abusive boyfriends hands. She felt hands grip her waist and she turned around.

"What do you want?" She hissed in a raspy whisper, when she noticed it was Andre.

"To see my girlfriend." He stated, pulling her lips to his. She kissed back, not wanting to make him too mad, then pulled away. Jade loves Andre more than she loves herself. She has forced herself to like being thrown around. She craves it. Because that is pretty much the only attention she gets. They never talk. He knows nothing about her. All he knows is he feels better beating her. He feels like a man, pushing her around. He also knows, he likes having her in bed. And, Jade knew that. But, she didn't care. She loved him too much to tell. Loved him too much to let go. She loved him too much to say no. Too much to fight back. She turned back around to her locker. He didn't like that. He turned her around quickly, and pushed her against it.

"Ow, what?" She spat.

"I was talking to you!" He said, gripping her wrist way too tight. She sighed, leaned her head against the locker door.

"Ok, so talk." She said, quietly.

"What is this?" He pulled a piece of paper from his bag and showed it to her.

"Uhm, you see, its called paper." She said, sarcastically. He pushed her up harder against the locker. She read the first line on the paper. It read: Hollywood Arts Acceptance Letter. She looked up at him.

"Well?" He growled. She looked down and whispered something he couldn't hear. She was even more quiet since her throat hurt.

"I was accepted?" She tried to smile.

"Who said you could enroll?" He growled, fisting her hair. She whined.

"Andre, please. We're at school." She said. Andre didn't care who saw him. Everyone knew what went on between he and Jade. Jade knew she couldn't go to HA without Andre's approval. She had been living with him for the past year. Her mother walked out on her father at that time and her father started drinking, beating her. Little did she know at that time she would get abuse from both places. But she preferred Andre hitting her. Andre was a lot weaker than her father.

"I don't care where we are!" He said.

"Andre, baby, it's just an acceptance letter. I know I'm not allowed to go." She whined. "I just thought I would give it a shot…" He let go of her hair and she winced.

"Damn, right you aren't allowed." He said.

"Well…What if you got accepted? Could we both go?" She would do anything to go to HA. He sighed.

"We'll see." He growled and walked away.

~that night~

Jade's POV:

"Jade!" Andre called me into the kitchen. I walked in, not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah, babe?" I sighed walking to his side.

"Go to the grocery store for me." He, of course, didn't ask me. He told me.

"Uhm, for what?" I asked, rubbing his upper arm. He looked at me, kissed me quickly, then handed me a piece of paper. Must have been a list. He kissed me again then muttered 'hurry' under his breath.

"Ok." I smiled and walked to my car. Sometimes when he is rough and mean to me I can't help but get turned on. Sounds strange, I know. But, it's true. I drove the grocery store, quickly to get what I needed. I plowed through the store and then went to the register, to pay. There were 3 people sitting on the bench next to the check out counter. The store must have been closing soon. There was 2 girls and a boy. The boy had a puppet with him. One girl had brown hair and the other had bright red hair. But the main one who caught my eye was the one they must have been waiting for. The one ringing me up. He had dark brown long hair and very tan skin. He was tall. And through his tight shirt I could tell, he had a nice body. I looked at the brunette girl from the corner of my eye. She was wearing a Hollywood Arts jacket.

"Hey, you guys go to Hollywood Arts?" I said, not being able to bring my voice very loud. The brunette stood and said "Yeah." I unison with the boy at the counter. I smiled, wishing I could go. Its been my dream since I moved to California 2 years ago. I searched my pockets trying to find my cash, or my credit card.

"Shit." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" The boy at the counter asked. I sighed.

"I forgot my card." I said. The red head stood up and looked at me.

"What's wrong with your neck?" She said in a sort of squeaky voice. I sighed again.

"Long story." I told her. "Shit. If I don't get these my boyfriend is going to kill me." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Did he do that?" The boy with the puppet asked, pointing at my neck. Why lie to complete strangers?

"Yeah, and if I don't get this stuff I'm gonna be in so much trouble." I rubbed my head.

"Here." The boy at the counter slid his card through the cash register.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Helping you." He bagged my things and sat them at the end of the counter. I smiled. Happy that I wouldn't get beat again today. He walked out from behind the counter and held out his hand.

"I'm Beck." He said, shaking my hand. "And this is Tori, Cat, and Robbie." He pointed to each person as he said their name.

"I'm Jade." I said. "Thank you so much. Really. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't get this stuff. I'll come back tomorrow and pay you back!" I said.

"No, you don't have to pay me back.." He said. "But, come back tomorrow." He smiled. "I get off at 3." I smiled.

"Ok. See you then. Bye guys." I waved to the other 3, walked out of the store, and drove home, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV:

2:45. Sitting outside of the grocery store. I'm early. Beck gets off at 3. I wonder if he has his friends waiting for him like last night. They seem nice. They are all so lucky too! They get to go to my dream high school while I am stuck in BH with Andre. The kid with the puppet…uh, Robbie, seems kinda weird. What kind of 16 year old carries around a puppet? I walked into the grocery store and spotted Beck taking off his shirt and putting on another over his wife beater. I walked over trying not to smile. I succeeded.

"You know you're giving the customers a pretty nice show." I winked. He laughed.

"Am I?" He asked. I looked him up and down.

"Take your pants off now." I pointed to his pants and we both laughed. Great, at least he has a sense of humor. He picked up his keys and walked with me to the parking lot.

"Where we goin'?" I asked as we walked to a red truck. He smiled and told me to follow him in my car. Of course I didn't protest. After a few minutes of driving we pulled up a house. He got out of his truck, then walked to my car.

"You gonna get out or chill in there?" He smiled. I laughed mockingly and opened the car door.

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled. He helped me out of the car. Not that I actually needed help. When we walked in I looked around confused.

"Who all lives here?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, just me." He said walking into a kitchen the same size as the living room. How could he afford a place like this? Alone? I was confused, but I didn't ask questions. He pulled a couple beers out of his fridge and held one out to me.

"Uh, I'm good." I said.

"Oh, come on. Goth girl doesn't drink?" He said. I looked down at the boy crouched in front of the fridge.

"No. I do. Occasionally." I said. "But, I have to drive home." He gave me a look that could only mean he didn't believe me. But, it was half true. I do have to drive home. We went to his bed room and he showed me his guitars and taught me how to play a little bit. He was really good. He was a good singer, too. But he said he didn't think he was. After a few hours he was completely wasted. He told me he wasn't. But, I could tell.

"Well, I think I should go." I said standing.

"No, wait." He took my hand and pulled me back down to the bed. "You can't leave." He said, putting his hands on my hips. I looked at him questioningly. "I haven't gotten a kiss yet." He said, leaning in.

"Beck, stop. You're drunk." I said, holding his chest. He shook his head and muttered a small 'No I'm not'. I looked at him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to do more than kiss him. But, he was drunk. He probably didn't even like me. Plus, I had Andre. He leaned back in and crushed his lips to mine, a drunken slur of alcohol and lust. I kissed back. I don't know why. I just wanted to do it so badly. He moved us so we were laying on the bed. He was over top of me. His breath felt like ice as he kissed my neck. I don't know what came over me in that small hour we were in his bed. I let him have sex with me. I knew it was bad. I knew I was cheating. And for some reason I didn't care. That is, until after it was over. I got up, Beck passed out, drunk on the bed. It was like 8 at night. When I got home I went straight up to mine and Andre's room.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He stood up. I knew I was going to get yelled at. I knew I was going to get hit. I deserved what he did to me. I deserves to get a black eye. I deserved it all.

~the next day~

I woke up next to Andre. He was still asleep. I crept to the closet to change and out to my car. It was like 12 pm. I was hoping Beck would be up when I pulled up to his house. When I knocked on the door there wasn't an answer. I waited a little while longer then walked in.

"Beck?" I called. He didn't answer. Why was his door unlocked anyway? I thought I locked it. I walked up to Beck's room. I walked through a door. Clearly I walked into the wrong room. I walked in to see a beautiful brunette brushing her hair in the mirror. She didn't look shocked to see me. I was the opposite.

"Tori?" I said.

"Hi, Jade! Oh, my god, what happened to your eye?" I gave her a weird look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here." She laughed.

"What?" I said. She didn't look like she was confused.

"Let me guess…Beck didn't tell you?" She said. She knew I was with Beck last night? "By the way, you scream a lot." She winked. My mouth fell open, my eyes went wide.

"You were here?" I said, mortified. She giggled. I scoffed and walked out, to Beck's room.

"Beck!" I yelled. He was up? He was holding his head. He was clearly hungover.

"Jade? What are you doing here? What happened to your eye?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me Tori lived here?" I said. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me she was across the hall before we-" He cut me off.

"Jade! You are too loud. Please be quiet." He whined. "I didn't tell you Tori lived here because I wanted you to think I lived alone." He said. I sat on the bed beside him. "And what do you mean? Before we what?" He looked down at me.

"Do you not remember waking up naked?" I said, chuckling.

"I sleep naked sometimes, why?" He said. I looked up.

"Beck, we had sex." I whispered. His eyes went wide. He obviously had no clue of what happened after the first few drinks. He put his head down in his hands. He looked back at me.

"But, you.." He began. I knew he was going to say that I didn't drink. What do I tell him? How do I explain why I wanted to have sex with him? I have a boyfriend. And, I love him. Oh, god, I ruin everything. If Andre finds out I'll be dead.

"Look…I have a boyfriend and if-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Your boyfriend abuses you!" He said, quietly, but angrily. "Why would you want to be with him?" He said.

"Beck, this isn't about my feelings for Andre. Lets just-" I began.

"Andre? Your boyfriends name is Andre?"

"Yes, Andre Harris, and you cut me off again!" I whined. Beck looks confused or maybe more upset. A little shocked?

"Andre Harris." He said flatly. I looked at him questioningly. "That's Tori's boyfriends name…" He said. I stood up.

"Shut up! It is not! Andre is my boyfriend!" Why was I so mad to hear that? I knew he cheated on me before. But, why would he cheat on me with Tori? "That's stupid. Trust me. If she was dating Andre you would know it!" I was trying not to cry but it hurt to wipe my bad eye.

"Jade…He comes over here a lot." He whispered.

"No…no, Andre is always with me!" I let a few tears spill over my eyelids, but wiped them quickly.

"And, what about when you aren't with him?" he said. "Like, last night. Tori was with Andre."

"Just…just forget it! I don't want to hear it. Lets just forget last night ever happened." I wiped my eyes.

"Shouldn't be hard." He rubbed his head. "But, Jade…don't you care that Andre is cheating on you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. But, he has done it before." I sighed. "I'll see you around, Beck." I walked out of his room, crying. I needed to see Andre.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is mostly conversations! It was the easiest way to get my point across. sorry! Review:) Typing chapter 3 now:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV:

I had no intention of confronting Andre. It would only make him mad at me. I also had not intention of seeing Beck and Tori again. That is until Andre walked into our bedroom and said "Hey, babe. I got in to Hollywood Arts…and I thought about it…and we are gonna go". I acted really happy. I was really happy. Except I was also scared. And upset. It has been almost 3 weeks since I last saw Beck and Tori. I was even avoiding going to the grocery store. But, I wanted to go to this school so bad. And on top of all of this I was supposed to get my period 4 days ago. I have been late before but I hated waiting for it to happen. Andre woke me at 6:00 to get ready for our first day at Hollywood Arts. I went straight to the bathroom and for whatever reason I got sick. I threw up. But, I was probably just nervous. I would never admit I was nervous. But, I think I was.

When Andre and I walked in to HA I knew this was where I was supposed to be. Or at least I hoped. His locker was down the hall from mine. I looked around, standing at my locker. I really didn't want to see Beck. Not right now. Now with the way I was feeling. My stomach was in a knot. Why was I so nervous? I felt like I was going to throw up again. But, I would not throw up here. Not on my first day. Andre walked over to me after going to his locker.

"Hey, baby." I said, holding my stomach. I really didn't feel well.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, not so pleasantly.

"I just don't feel well." I said. He put his arm around my waist and looked at me. I tried to smile, but it instantly faded when I saw Beck walk by.

"I'm gonna go to the office quick." Andre said. Great he was leaving me.

"Ok." I said. He let go of my waist and I felt even more sick. I leaned against the wall, facing Beck at his locker. I felt dizzy. I wanted to talk to him. Should I? No, I can't. Not when I feel like this. I was zoning out when I heard a familiar voice say "Hey, Jade." Oh, god. Tori.

"What do you want?" I hissed. She looked offended. But, I didn't care. I officially hated her after Beck told me about her and Andre. I saw Andre walking back over.

"Tori?" He said. "You know Jade?" He looked confused.

"Yeah." She smiled. I watched them as they hugged. I wanted to rip her face off.

"Well. I wont get in the way of your little reunion." I said backing up towards the area Beck was in. I really didn't feel well, now.

"Jade?" Beck said. Great. I looked over at him. How was he so perfect?

"Hi," I said. Couldn't avoid it now. I walked over to him. I felt like I was being suffocated. I glanced over at Andre. He must have thought I had walked away because there he was, kissing Tori. I let out a huge sigh.

"He isn't worth it." Beck said. I looked down. I didn't know what to say to him. But, I knew we needed to talk. I was playing with my hands when I heard a very obnoxious bell ring. "Time for class." He said. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "Yes?" He asked.

"We need to talk." I said. He nodded and proceeded to walk away. It took me forever to find my first class. Some teacher named Mr. Sikowitz. I walked in, late and he chucked a pink ball at me.

"What the?" I said. "What was that for?" I asked. He chuckled and I saw Beck holding back laughter by my right.

"You're late." Beck said.

"I'm sorry." I said to Mr. Sikowitz. "I couldn't find the room." I said. He obviously didn't care very much. He made me and Andre come up to the front and say who we were along with the rest of the class. This school was so weird. In the best way possible. After class Beck waited for me outside of the door. Andre has barely talked to me. He is busy with Vega. I walked out and Beck stopped me.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked. I nodded. I held my stomach again. He looked down. "You ok?" He asked. I shook my head. He led me outside with him to the 'Asphalt Café' as Sikowitz called it. He sat down at an empty table and I sat next to him. "So what's up?" He asked.

"I think I might be…uh, pregnant." I said, quietly. His eyes got wide.

"Oh my god! Did you tell Andre?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why not?" I looked up at him.

"Because…if I am…it isn't his." I whispered. He looked confused. Then he remembered the little thing we were supposed to forget about. He sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Andre and I haven't done anything since then. He's been to busy with Vega. And, now its obvious. He knows I know, too. And, I don't even think he cares." I whined.

"Well, what makes you think you're…pregnant?" He whispered the last word. I sighed.

"I'm four days late. Plus, I got sick this morning and I have been trying all day to not get sick again." I whined. I wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. But, I couldn't. Not here. I started breathing heavy when Andre started walking over with Tori.

"Hey, guys!" Tori said. I scoffed at her. He sat down next to Tori, pf course. I looked over at him in amazement. He can't not care about me at all, right? He obviously doesn't care about me. He doesn't hit Tori at all. He never stops hitting me. I couldn't believe that all of this was happening to me.

"Andre," I said, timidly. "Why don't you come sit with me?" He gave me a look of…disgust? "Andre why are you being like this to me?" I said, tears spilling over my eyes. I have never cried in public like this.

"Shut up, Jade." He hissed.

"If you like Tori so much, just break up with me now!" I stood.

"Jade, it was over a long time ago." He said. I cried harder.

"Then why stay with me?" I asked.

"I need someone to take my anger out on." He winked. I looked at him. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. I looked at him, all of my feelings spilling out over my eyes. I knew he never loved me. I knew he was using me. I knew all of what we had wasn't real. I was just a punching bag. I walked away. I had no idea where I was going. But, I wasn't staying here. I walked to my locker and grabbed my car keys. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist. I turned around. It was Beck.

"What?" I cried.

"You can't leave." He said. I shook my head and pulled my hand away from his. "He really isn't worth this." He said.

"You don't get it!" I said. "I love him.." He gave me a look. He didn't understand.

"Why? He hurts you, Jade." He said. "You don't deserve that."

"I can't explain it. But, I love him. No matter what he does to me." Beck looked at me sadly as I turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV:

I heard the bedroom door open as I was packing up my clothes and the rest of my things. I knew it was Andre. I didn't want to look at him. I continued shoving things into my suitcase as he came up behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I sighed. I don't know what I was doing. I couldn't actually leave. I had no where else I could go. I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with him. But, he didn't want me anyway.

"I'm leaving." I said, putting a few more things in my suitcase. He laughed. He knew I had no place to go. I he knew just as well as I did. I couldn't really leave.

"Where the hell do you think you are gonna go?" I sighed.

"I don't know." I stood and looked at him. He looked sad. Who knows why.

"Don't leave." He said. I started laughing.

"Why? So you can hit me some more?" I shook my head. "No, I have to go." I picked up my suitcase and he grabbed my arms. I dropped the suitcase and snapped.

"If you want me to stay you have to dump that little cunt!" I yelled at him. Before I got a reply I felt his lips crush against mine. I kissed back, smiling through the kiss. A spark of happiness shot through my body. It felt like it did the first time we kissed. New. Right. But, I remember doing this a lot. I always go back to him. And he always ends up doing it again. Hitting me. I'm used to it. I crave it. it's a form of attention. And, I like that. I like it while it is happening. But after he is done the pain starts to kick in. I felt his hands tightening around my wrists. I don't know why, but, that always turned me on. I loved his hair. I liked the way it felt in my hands. He liked it, too. When I pulled it, I mean. I think it turned him on. I wanted, in that moment, to do so much more than kiss him. I started to take clothes off. But, I stopped, suddenly. I started thinking about Beck. What Beck and I did. What could be going on with me. My hormones were obviously raging. I pulled away from him and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry…I just have to go. I'll be back soon. Ok?" He nodded and I left. I drove straight to the store and picked up a pregnancy test. I was praying the whole way to Beck's house. I didn't want to be pregnant. I couldn't be. When I walked up and knocked on Beck's door, Tori answered.

"Hey, Jade." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Is Beck home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room, I'm just leaving so, see ya later!" She walked past me and I walked up to Beck's room. I walked in on him in his boxers, putting on a pair of pants.

"Knock much?" He said. He wasn't very happy with me. I frowned. I walked over to him, slowly.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I just needed to see you."

"Why? So you can tell me your staying with that abusive piece of shit? I already know about that." He said. Why was he being so mean to me? Andre must have called Tori when I left.

"Actually I came so I could let you know if you are going to be a father, asshole." I growled. He sighed.

"You didn't deny it. You're staying with him?" He was sad. Or maybe mad. I whined.

"We can talk about that later." I said, walking to his bathroom. I shut the bathroom door and took the test. I sat on the counter and waited. He walked in, slowly. He sighed when he saw me staring at the little white stick.

"To answer your question…yes, I'm staying with Andre." I looked up at him. "I know, you think I'm stupid. But, I love him." I said.

"Is love worth being beaten for?" He sat beside me. "You deserve so much better." He said, he looked down at the test in my hands. The word pregnant clearly across the front. "Like the father of your baby." He was looking at me, I knew it. But I couldn't look back. I knew that if I looked at him I would want to kiss him. Truth is, I do like Beck. But, I love Andre. He lifted my chin and smiled at me. I felt my heart drop. I was scared. Scared of what? My feelings?

"Beck…I like you. A lot. I do. But, Andre-"

"Andre abuses you! What happens if he hurts the baby?" He looked like he was going to cry.

"He wont." I promised. "He told me he'd stop."

"And how many times has he said that?" Beck, took my hand. I was starting to think he was right. "You have to stop thinking of yourself now. Its time to start thinking about the baby." I started crying. A realization clicking in my mind. I couldn't even support myself. How could I support a baby? I hugged him. The only thing I could think to do. I just sat there and hugged him. "Hey." He said. "You know what I think. It's time for you to make a decision. Staying with Andre and putting yourself and our baby in danger. Or, coming to live with me and keeping yourself and our baby safe." I could feel him smiling on my head. I nodded. I knew what I had to do. He was right. This wasn't about me anymore. I stood.

"Will you come with me?" I said.

"Where?" He must not have thought I would leave Andre.

"To get my things." I said. He smiled and took my hand and we drove to Andre's house.


	5. Chapter 5

~That Night~

Beck's POV:

Jade and I made our way back into my house with her things. She had been crying since she said goodbye to Andre. It turned out that when Tori left she went to see Andre. Apparently, Tori is moving out of my house and into Andre's. Which is great because Jade and I will have a baby room. Jade set her bags down and walked straight up to my room. I carried up all her things and saw her sitting on the bed wiping her eyes. She looked up at me, smiled, then looked down at her hands.

"Hey." I said. "Don't cry." I walked over and sat next to her. "Look at me." She looked up. "I want you to go in the bathroom, take a hot bath, then come downstairs and watch a movie with me. And, you are going to forget about what is going on…And just hang out with me. Ok?" She smiled and nodded. At the moment she seemed so innocent. Very Cat like. I wanted her to feel comfortable here, and around me. I stood. "Come on, I'll start your bath." I walked to the bathroom, connected to my room and she followed. I started the water for her and went to her suitcase and pulled out her bath supplies. She was waiting for me to come back into the bathroom to get into the tub. As I turned to leave the room she sighed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm giving you some privacy." I said. "You need to relax." I held the door.

"Please don't leave me alone." She looked up at me, moving the bubbles around in the tub.

"If it will make you feel better I'll stay in my room and you can call me if you need me." I said, she sighed. "Just relax. I'll leave the door open." I smiled and walked out. I don't think she is used to being left alone for too long, while at home. She seems scared. She has no reason to be afraid. I'm here to take care of her. And now, were having a baby together. She and I have to get used to being here. She was only in the tub for about 10 minutes when I heard her getting out. She walked out to her suitcase which I was unpacking and loading into my spare dresser. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi." She said. "Having fun?" She bend down next to me. I had already put a pair of pajama's on the side for her. She smiled and grabbed out a bra and panties from what I hadn't unpacked yet. She was getting dressed behind me and I loaded in the rest of her clothing. She walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I stood, smiling. She smiled.

"I'm hungry." She whined. I laughed and took her hand. It felt so light and delicate in mine.

"Come on." I brought her downstairs to the kitchen. She sat on the counter and I opened the fridge. "What do you like?" I asked.

"Uh, anything." She giggled a bit. She made an excited noise and popped down next to me grabbing a banana from the counter next to the fridge. She smiled as she unpeeled it. I smiled, watching her. She got so excited for a banana. "What?" She said, eating. "I like bananas!" I started laughing and walked into the living room and she hurried behind me.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"I don't know, you pick." She smiled. I picked one of the Saw movies. She was laying her head on my lap. It came to a really scary part. To her it was scary at least. She buried her head in my lap, averting her eyes. I don't think she really noticed what she did to me until I moved her head and put a pillow under it. She laughed and turned her body so she was looking up at me.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. I laughed, too. She sat up next to me, holding my hand. "Thank you." She whispered leaning her head on my shoulder. I didn't have to ask her for what. I knew. I picked up her chin and gave her a quick kiss. When we pulled apart she was smiling. I smiled just looking at her.

"I think we should get to bed, now. School tomorrow." I stood. I extended my hand and she took it. We went up to my room and I got the bed ready while she went to the bathroom. When she came back out I was sitting up in the bed. I pat the bed and she came over to lay next to me.

"You sure you want me to sleep in here with you? I really don't mind sleeping in the living room or something." She said, before laying down.

"Of course, not." I said. "Plus, I would never have you sleep on the couch." She smiled. I pat the bed and she laid down. I clapped twice and the lights went out. "Goodnight, Jade." I whispered.

"Night, Beck." She whispered back. And so ended our first night together.

~next morning~

Jade's POV:

"Jade, Jade, wake up." Beck said, kissing my forehead. I whined, sitting up.

"Ugh, I hate school." I said. He laughed. Pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Hey, its only your second day." He said. I stood up and walked to 'my' dresser. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and I dark blue tank top. I walked over to Beck's dresser and pulled out a black and white flannel button down and buttoned it halfway. He came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Nice shirt." He winked. He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips. "You're so gorgeous." He said.

"I'm not even wearing make-up." I laughed, pulling away to go to the bathroom.

"That's the point. You don't need it." I laughed and did my make-up anyway. I wanted to get this day over with. After all it was Friday. I pulled on my combat boots and followed Beck to his truck. One my way to school I started to feel a little sick. I didn't tell Beck. I didn't want him to worry. It was just morning sickness. I took a deep breath, looking straight ahead. I did not want to get sick in front of him. How embarrassing would that be? Beck looked over at me, then back at the road.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't want to talk. "You sure? I'll pull over." I nodded. He pulled over anyway. He walked to my door and let me out. I couldn't stop myself from throwing up, the moment I walked away from him. I held my hair back and sighed.

"This is the worst." I growled. I put my hair up in a pony tail and we got back in the truck. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and Beck looked at me.

"You good?" He asked. I nodded. He leaned over to my seat and I pushed him away.

"Why are you trying to kiss me?" I laughed. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking hurt. I laughed.

"I just threw up! You are not kissing me!" I laughed, again. He rolled his eyes and continued to drive to school.

When we pulled up to the school and got out of the truck I saw Andre and Tori leaning against his car, making out. I sighed and suddenly Cat came running up next to me.

"Hi, Jade!" She giggled.

"Hi." I said, walking with Beck and she followed.

"Tori told me you and Beck are dating! Is that true? You guys are so cute together! Oh my gosh! Did I tell you what Rex said to me?" She said.

"Cat!" I said, a little harshly. "One question at a time!" She sunk.

"I'm sorry." She said. "So? Are you guys dating?" She jumped up and down, walking in front of us.

"Um, we're just kind of.." I started.

"We're taking it slow." He said to Cat. She giggled.

"Awe!" She said. We walked in just as the bell rang. "Yay! Time for improv!" She ran away from us to Sikowitz's classroom. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: PLEASE review:) Reviews make me happy, which makes me write more! Haha. I love writing this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck's POV:

Jade and I walked into Sikowitz's class just after Cat. Andre shot us a glare. We ignored it and sat in the back of the class, behind Cat. Sikowitz climbed in through the window of the classroom, again. Jade sat up, confused. She gave me a 'what the hell?' look. I laughed. She would get used to Sikowitz soon.

"Sikowitz, this is the second time you came through the window this week!" Cat giggled. "What were you doing out there?"

"Looking for my coconut!" He said, catching his breath.

"Oh, so you found it." I said, referring to the coconut in his hand.

"No, I did not." I said, setting the coconut on the table. We all laughed and he looked around, confused. Class was normal. Well as normal as improv with Sikowitz could be. After class we made our way to the Asphalt Café. Jade and I sat down at a table alone. At least we were alone until Cat and Robbie came over to join us.

"Hi." Cat drew out her greeting so long I could tell she was annoying Jade.

"How's it going?" Robbie smiled, putting his non-puppeted arm around Cat's waist. Jade gave me another look. She must not have known they were together. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing." She said, dryly. Cat frowned.

"What's wrong, Jade?" She whined. When she didn't answer Cat said "Jade?" Jade stood.

"Nothing, Cat! Nothing is wrong!" She walked away from the table. Cat's face fell.

"Jade, where are you going?" I called. She ignored me and walked into school. I decided not to follow after her. She obviously needed to blow off steam.

Jade's POV:

I was so overwhelmed with all that was going on I snapped at Cat. I didn't mean to. She didn't deserve to get yelled at. I walked back into the school and straight to my locker. I was hoping Beck followed me, but I didn't see him. I heard someone behind me and turned around, expecting Beck. I turned around to see Tori.

"Hi, Jade." She said, cocking her head. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Vega." I wanted to punch her in the face. She stepped closer to me. What the hell does she want.

"You know, I am so glad you and Andre broke up." She smiled.

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well, so am I." I lied. She chuckled.

"Oh, Jade." She smiled. "You know that isn't true." She walked even closer. "And, I'm having a lot of fun fucking him." She winked. I smiled. And, everything was happening so fast. My fist went to her head, my hands were wrapped in her hair, her fists pounting at my heasd and back. I felt a pair of hands on my waist pulling me away and another pair trying to pry my hands out of Tori's hair. When they finally got me off I noticed it was Beck holding my waist and Robbie holding my hands. Cat stood, looking shocked, holding Rex. I was breathing heavy, trying to get back at Tori. Beck was telling me to calm down. I couldn't.

"You're a psycho!" Tori yelled, holding her head. I tried to get at her hair again, but Beck was a lot stronger than me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, Cat held her ears. "You're such a fucking whore!" I yelled at her, Beck's grip on my waist getting tighter. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled. I didn't want to hit Beck, but I was so angry.

"What the fuck, Jade?" Andre yelled, holding Tori's head to his chest.

"I don't even know what I did, she just started hitting me." Tori lied, crying into Andre's chest.

"You want to tell another lie, Vega?" I screamed, trying desperately to hit her again.

"Stop it!" Cat screamed, crying. Beck pulled me out to the parking lot, then turned me to face him. I stopped fighting to get away then and stood, arms crossed in front of him, out of breath. He gave me a look of anger.

"Why did you attack Tori?" He said. I huffed.

"You believe her?" I yelled. He didn't answer me. He wanted his answer first. "Beck, she instigated that fight!" I said. "I wouldn't just attack her for no reason!" I sighed. "But, of course, you wont believe me!" I started to walk away and he followed.

"Then what happened?" He asked, walking backwards in front of me.

"She is a whore, ok? That's all you need to know." I kept walking. He sighed, stopped.

"Jade! You can't just hit people like that!" He yelled from behind me, now, angry. I turned.

"Why?" I yelled. "It happened to me, enough!" I cried. "Beck…She deserved to get hit!" I said, holding my stomach.

"Yeah?" He asked. "You sound a lot like someone we know, right now!" I cried, harder.

"I'm…I'm nothing like him…"

"Really? Cause you sound like it!" He said. I sat down in the middle of the parking lot and cried into my hands. "Yeah, just sit down and cry Jade!" He said. "Cause when things get tough, that's what you're supposed to do!" He became sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, ok?" I cried. "I'm upset!" He walked over to me and sat down in front of me. "I'm scared. And, hormonal. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just snapped." I put my head in my hands. I could feel the mascara and eyeliner running down my cheeks. He took off his shirt and wiped my face.

"You should apologize to her, Jade." He said. I shook my head.

"No." I said, flatly.

"Fine." He stood up. "Then I'm not going to talk to you, until you do." I stood up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I called as he walked away. He kept walking and ignored me. Fine, two can play at that game. Why did he want me to apologize to Vega? Why was he favoring her? I'm his friend too! Yeah, he has known her longer. But, he should favor me. Shouldn't he?

After school I got a ride home with Robbie and Cat. They kept asking me questions about what happened. I didn't answer any of them. When they pulled up to Beck's house I mumbled my thanks. When I walked into the house Beck was in the kitchen eating.

"Hi." I said. He didn't even look at me. I sighed and sat on the living room couch. He came in and sat next to me, without saying a word. We sat silently, watching the TV. I walked into the kitchen after a while and looked for something I could eat. I opened a cabinet, but I was too short to reach what I was trying to get.

"Beck, can you get this for me?" I said. He didn't react. "Beck, I know you can hear me." I growled. Still nothing. Fine. If that is the way he was gonna be, whatever. I walked back into the living room and curled up on the other couch. After a few minutes I was falling asleep. I felt a blanket go over my body and I drifted to sleep.

~later that night~

Jade's POV:

I woke up in the dark. It was too dark to see anything. I sat up and felt around. I was still in the living room. I stood up and tried to find the light. I ran directly into the coffee table/

"Fuck." I said, just above a whisper. I continued walking. I finally understood how the blind felt. I finally found the steps. I was afraid of falling while going up. I sat on them and held my knees. One of them felt wet. I must have been bleeding from hitting the coffee table. Suddenly the light in the hallway at the top of the stairs went on. I guess Beck heard me. He wasn't in the hall though. There must be a switch in his room. I walked up the steps and walked into his room. The light was on. I looked at the clock. It was 3 am. He was sitting up on the side of his bed, pulling back his hair.

"What are you doing up?" I asked. He opened his mouth then closed it. "Still not talking to me, huh?" He looked away. I made my way to the bathroom and sat on the counter. When I lifted my pant leg I realized I had been bleeding a lot more than I thought.

"Shit.." I said. I got off the counter and walked to the tub and ran the water. As I was rinsing off my bloody leg I heard Beck behind me. He was digging in the cabinet under the sink. He sat beside me and took my leg in his hand and bandaged it. I looked up at him. Why wouldn't he talk to me? Why did he care about Tori so much? Was there something he wasn't telling me? I walked with him back to the bed and he sat crosslegged on the middle of it.

"Can we talk?" I said, angry that he wouldn't talk to me. He nodded. I put my hands on my his standing at the foot of the bed.

"Why do you care that I wont apologize to her?" I huffed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well?" I said.

"Because I care about her." He said. I nodded in anger.

"More than me, huh." I didn't ask it. Because I knew.

"I barely know you!" He yelled. I shook my head.

"But I thought that we were-"

"What? Dating?" He almost laughed. "I don't think that will ever happen." He said, rudely. I shook my head and looked away.

"And, why is that?" I said, quietly.

"Because, you're a cold hearted, bitch." He raised his voice again. I bit my lip to stop from crying.

"You know…when I said I wanted to talk…this wasn't what I meant." I held tears in my eyes and bit my lip harder. "Whatever." I whispered and walked to the door. When I walked out I slid down the wall next to his door and let silent tears spill from my tired eyes. I pulled my knees up to my face and silently cried myself to sleep.

~morning~

Beck's POV:

When I woke up I wondered where Jade was. I felt really bad about last night. I walked out of my room and noticed her leaning against the wall, sound asleep. How did she sleep like that? I crouched down next to her and nudged her arm.

"Jade." I said. "Jade, wake up." She slowly woke up, letting go of her knees. When she looked up at me she stood up and walked away. This was going to be the longest 9 months. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Beck's POV:

~6 months later~

Jade and I have been fighting non stop. I was trying to make this work but we are totally different people. She's such a bitch to me and everyone else. I really like her but at the same time I just want to make her find her own place to stay. But at the same time, i want to kiss her all the time and i want to be with her.

"Ugh.." I heard her mumble in the bathroom. She sounded depressed. Thats all she ever sounds lately.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"None of your business." She said. She whined slightly. I heard her move a few things and whine again, quietly, and whisper to herself.

"God, I look terrible." I opened the door slowly and looked at her. She was wrong. She looked beautiful as always. Her stomach was getting bigger by the day and I loved it.

"Don't say that, Jade." I walked in. "You're beautiful." I walked behind her and put my arms around her, laying my hands flat on her stomach. "I can feel him kick.." I smiled, leaning my lips into her ear, kissing softly.

"Yeah, he does that a lot." She rolled her eyes. I moved away.

"Ok...why do that?"

"Why do what?" She asked bluntly.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic when I'm trying to make you feel better?"

"Because, I don't want you to! Okay?" She randomly started crying, for the 50th time this week.

"Jade, you need to calm down..." I took her hands in mine. "Please, just talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk! I just want...I don't know what I want!" She walked out to the bed and laid down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really moody right now and I just..." She didn't need to finish. I climbed on the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. I rubbed her stomach slowly, kissing her neck. She moaned quietly running her hands through my hair.

"Beck...do you ever think we will get along?" She bit her lip and I moved mine up to kiss hers. She smiled slightly, kissing back, eagerly.

"Is that a yes?" She said, pulling away.

"Mhmm.." I moved the hair from her face and kissed her harder. She moaned again, then pulled away. "Why do you keep pulling away?" I whined.

"Do you want what I think you want?" She sighed, I nodded.

"Not today." She said, sitting up. "I'm too sore." She stood slowly. "Can I get a bath?"

"Mhmm." And, she walked off. Thats how it was almost every day.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV:

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I was walking down the stairs for the third time today. These contractions were terrible. I didn't know if it was bad to be having contractions this early in the pregnancy so I didn't tell Beck. I heard my phone ringing and answered it quickly, annoyed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Jade." It was Andre. I really should have checked the caller I.D. He keeps calling me, asking me to take him back. I still love him...but I love Beck more. The pain in my stomach got worse as I answered.

"Andre, stop calling." I hung up the phone and walked to the couch. I took a deep breath, sitting against Beck. He smiled at me and started playing with my hair. I help my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Baby?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He looked down at me, worried. I shook my head, feeling another piercing pain. I started to panic, not knowing what I was supposed to do. "We need to go to the hospital.." He said, standing up and taking my hand. I was panicking the whole way to the hospital. I wasn't ready for him yet. We barely had any of his things. I knew we should have went shopping earlier but Beck insisted 'we have a long time before he is here.' Yeah, great job, Beck. When the nurses took us to a room it became more and more real. The doctor told me the umbilical cord was around his neck and they had to induce labor. I was holding onto Beck's hand the whole time. His hands were nice and cold on my hot head. For whatever reason whenever he would move his hands from me the pain became worse. It wasn't as long as I expected, only about half an hour. But it was the most painful thing I've ever had to do. I actually fell asleep, immediately after.

When I woke up all I wanted was to see him. I just wanted my baby. I blinked my eyes and saw Beck sitting next to me.

"W-where is he?" I said. He shushed me.

"They had to take him to do some tests, he should be back in a minute." He was right. A few minutes later a nurse walked in, carrying him. I immediately burst into tears and reached for him. The nurse handed him to me and I cried even harder. He was so perfect.

"Tate.." I whispered.

"He's beautiful, huh?" Beck said. He was clearly less emotional then I was. I nodded. I was more happy then I have ever been.

Beck's POV:

The past few weeks have been hell. Nothing but crying and screaming. And I don't mean the baby was screaming. Jade is being a crazy woman. We aren't even really dating and she's treating me like we are married. I don't know if I can take her living here anymore. She's been talking to Andre a lot lately, too.

"Jade, stop texting Andre and do something!" I said, annoyed.

"Shut up! You're going to wake Tate!" She growled. "If he wakes up, you're in trouble." She stood up and walked to me. "You hate me, don't you?" She sighed.

"No. You just piss me off." I said. "How could you sit there and text the guy that used to beat you?" She bit her lip.

"I love him. You wouldn't understand."

"And, why wouldn't I?" I sat down.

"Because douche bags like you don't fall in love!" She hissed.

"Oh really?" I scoffed, hurt. "Then explain how I fell in love with a bitch like you!" Her mouth dropped.

"You're...you're in love with me?" She looked hurt.

"Yeah, I am. And it's killing me to see you talk to someone that hurt you so bad, when the father of your baby is sitting right here." Suddenly she was at my level and her lips were against mine. I stood slowly kissing back. She barely stopped to take a breath. I pulled away and held onto her arms. "Does this mean you love me too?" I asked. She nodded as tears were forming in her eyes. "And you're done talking to Andre?" She nodded again and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her head, holding onto her. Sure, we have been fighting non-stop...but I really did love her. Tate started crying again. She groaned.

"God, why.." She walked off to get him.

"I'll get him." I said. I led her to the couch and had her sit down and went to get Tate. When I brought him in with me she smiled.

"We're going to be okay, you know." She said. "I know you didn't think so. But, I think we will. You'll be a great dad."

"And you will be a great mom. We'll get through it. One baby step at a time." I laughed.

**A/N: Filler chapter, sort of. This story is starting to be very bad:/ I'm so sorry. I may delete this one.**


End file.
